


'Cuz I still believe in miracles

by SuperQatarGirl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mokuba is a gremlin and his brother loves him a lot, Mokuba-Yugi tag team, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Teen Kaiba Mokuba, Yugi WILL force positive emotional experiences on Kaiba, also wingman, it's a war of attrition and Yugi is winning, or entirely platonic if you want, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperQatarGirl/pseuds/SuperQatarGirl
Summary: It wasn't uncommon for Yugi Mutou to send Seto Kaiba links to seemingly random things. So what's so different this time?
Relationships: Kaiba Seto & Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 12





	'Cuz I still believe in miracles

It had all started with a [ link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OebZ5HwdPs). A link that came with no preview. Seto really regretted allowing for that feature in the latest update of this phone model’s inbuilt messaging app, but Mokuba had insisted that it was _very_ important – for purposes undisclosed – so Seto hadn’t cared to protest it too strongly. Note to self, however: when Mokuba says something is important in _that_ tone of voice, never allow for the thing to happen.

Yugi had been doing this for a while now, sending him links to things he didn’t always understand the reason behind. When prompted, the shorter man usually responded with either: 1.) it was something he had thought Seto would enjoy; or 2.) it had made him think of Seto in one capacity or another. No, the sending of the link was not so strange, in and of itself. It was the fact that, this time, Seto would have no chance to brace himself for whatever ridiculous thing Mutou had sent his way. How did he even know about the feature, the update had only just rolled out. Unruly black hair and a lopsided, too-cheeky smile flashed in front of his mind’s eye, and Seto resolved to interrogate his brother about this all _later_.

For now, it seemed he had a… YouTube video to watch. At least this was not one of the worst varieties of internet content Yugi could have sent his way. Not usually.

The absolutely first thing Seto noticed was that, whatever this was, lasted for nearly five and a half minutes – five minutes and twenty-two seconds exactly, but who was counting – and for a hot second he found it rather bold of Mutou to send him something so lengthy. Then again, the shrimp had always been more daring when it came to these slightly unconventional methods. Well, always and _always_. Certainly for as long as it had been relevant.

Next to register was the piano – well, keyboard, really – and the unmistakably cheerful tune it played. Seto purposefully vaguely remembered a music tutor saying something about _major key_ , and he supposed that fit here. The rest of the song’s instrumentation followed soon after, keeping the same tone, though he would admit that the electric guitar surprised him to a certain extent. Alright, this was by no means the most obnoxious thing Yugi had ever sent him. Far too cheerful for Seto’s own tastes, but nobody had screamed irritating one-liners at him yet, so he would take it.

Until the singing began, at least.

_I believe the morning sun always gonna shine again, and,_

Well, that sounded very much like Yugi, he supposed. Eternal optimist.

_I believe a pot of gold waits at every rainbow’s end, oh._

He would, wouldn’t he? Bastard was lucky enough that if he went looking for one he’d probably find it, too.

_I believe in roses kissed with dew,_

Why was that a thing to believe in? That was real enough, or was this something to do with a romanticised image of something? Seto didn’t bother to think about _that_ any further.

_Why shouldn’t I believe the same in you?_

Finally, the pin dropped and so did Seto’s head onto the surface of his desk. He should have seen this coming, why _hadn’t_ he? Of course that was what this was! Yugi had been doing this same sort of thing for months, if not a whole year, now. Why was he like this? Just why? And why was he receiving _help_ now? Seto felt twice as old as he was right in this moment and he couldn’t stop the sigh that forced itself out of his system.

_You may say I’m a fool, feeling this way about you._

Yes, Seto would say that. Why did this actually feel like he was having a one-sided conversation with Mutou, it made no sense! How could Yugi seem to stuff his entire being into a single song?

_There’s not much I can do,_

_I’m gonna be this way my life through!_

This, Seto was slowly coming to terms with, however reluctantly. He was stuck here now, it seemed. Mutou would never leave him alone, not after… everything. Yugi had all but said so himself.

And so Seto swore at both himself and Yugi internally, face buried in both of his hands in some mixture of mortification and exasperation. But did he stop the song as it neared what the little red bar would have told him was the end, and the young women began to sing once more? Well…

_‘Cuz I still believe in miracles, I swear I’ve seen a few,_

_And the time will surely come when you can see my point of view._

_I believe in second chances, and that’s why I believe in you!_

No.

* * *

When, later that evening, Mokuba took himself a remote gander at the browser history on his brother’s phone – hey, Seto wasn’t the only one good with tech! – he found something… unexpected. A five-minute, twenty-two-second long video, watched all the way through. A lopsided, far too-cheeky grin slowly spread across the 16-year-old’s face as he sank further into the couch cushions.

  
Yep, Yugi Mutou was _definitely_ the best partner-in-crime that a concerned little brother could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am a veteran of this series, but new to this ship, have some fluff.
> 
> Also, that song is just too perfect, I had to do it.


End file.
